


Heroes Aren't Born, They Are Unmade

by stuckyisreal



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyisreal/pseuds/stuckyisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some minds aren't meant to be understood. Doesn't mean people won't try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Aren't Born, They Are Unmade

Not many people could say that they crawled their way out of a grave. Which is not very surprising considering many people also could not say they had spent their nights kicking the crap out of criminals while wearing a skintight suit. Nevertheless, coming back to life is rare even a world where aliens and robots and metahumans are the norm. It took a lot of chance and random happenings for Jason to end up in that hospital hanging onto his life by a thread. It took an attempt to steal Batman’s tires, becoming Robin, being beaten to death with a crowbar by a psychopathic clown, blown up, and scratching his way out of a coffin until he reached the ground. It was only luck that someone found him and brought him to a hospital. He still didn’t know if that luck was good or bad. Everything hurt and he could feel all of the pain. The pain that came with torture, that came with not being saved, that came with not being good enough, never being good enough. Then there was the Lazarus Pit. The burning as his skin healed and bones melded back together. The burning his mind felt when his mind struggled to process all that was happening and he was more empty than he’d ever been.

Jason always suspected that Bruce took them in because he saw himself in them. That overwhelming anger burning inside, but Jason’s anger was different. He was jealous of anyone who had what he wanted, what he deserved. He did his best to be a great son and what did he get? His father and stepmother didn’t want him, his real mother sold him out to the man that would murder them both. The person who was the closest thing to a parent never loved him, not like he loved the golden-boy. The original. The prodigal son. Jason waited a long time for Bruce to come around. And then he kept waiting. It took him a long time to realize that Bruce would always let him down when it mattered most.

The worst part of dying wasn’t the pain. There comes a time when you can’t feel the pain, can’t feel anything at all. The pain stops and the numbness comes and that’s when you know. Know that all you can do is wait until the world grows dark and you’re drawn to that bright white light. If there was anything Jason was tired of, it was waiting. Waiting for a family, to be good enough, for the pain to end at last. So after the Pit stopped affecting him and the haze cleared, he started to train. Learn how to really stop crime once and for all. Stop the Joker. Gotham didn’t need a hero. It needed pest control. It needed someone who would do what needed to be done. It needed Jason Todd. So he would give Gotham what it really needed. Not a protector bathed in night, an avenger bathed in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
